


You Are My Home

by hockeyandfootballismyish



Series: Prince Connor of Canada and his German Hockey Player [2]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M, leon is still a hockey player
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-07 20:56:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17967917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hockeyandfootballismyish/pseuds/hockeyandfootballismyish
Summary: Connor worries about an injured Leon





	You Are My Home

Connor was in Munich for a conference for a week. While he was happy to be in his fiance's home country he missed him dearly. Leon and the Oilers were currently in Edmonton for 3 games which made it worse for Connor. The time difference certainly didn't help either.

Connor woke up to incessant knocking on his hotel room's door. The door opened and his assistant, Anna entered.

"Your Highness, I know that it is late but you may want to check your phone. It's an emergency." Connor's mind started to race. 

"What's wrong?" He asked.

Was it his parents? Cam? Leon? His thoughts were interrupted as Anna spoke. 

"It's Leon. He's hurt. We were told he was hit and had to be stretchered off the ice." Connor felt sick to his stomach.

No.No.No. Not Leon. 

"Your highness?" Anna prompted.

"How quickly can we get back to Edmonton?" Connor asked as he scrolled through various messages from Leon's parents and his best friend, Darnell. The latest reading ' We’re at the hospital. They’re saying it’s his knee. He’s going to need surgery. He needs you.'

"Your highness but the conference!" Connor got off the bed and started to put on his shoes and jacket.

"Leon needs me. He is more important than any conference. Tell the Chancellor I send my regards."

Anna took one look at his worried face and said, "I'll organize the car."

 

By the time they landed in Edmonton, Connor was exhausted. He was still in sweats and he'd barely slept. The press had also gotten word that Connor had left the conference in favor of going to be with Leon. 

"Prince Connor! Prince Connor!" They all shouted.

His bodyguards shielded him as he avoided the press and entered the awaiting car.

'Great I'm going to be on the front page tomorrow in my pajamas.' He thought as he leaned against the cool window. 

 

Connor rushed into the hospital and was immediately ushered into Leon's room.

He gently shook Nursey who was asleep in an uncomfortable looking chair. 

"Hey man. Thanks for staying with him." 

"No problem dude." Nursey said and left to get some sleep.

Connor sighed and sat in the now vacant chair. 

He played with Leon's fingers until he eventually fell asleep.

 

Connor awoke to someone gently passing their hand through his hair. He sighed contentedly.

"Hey sleepyhead. I saw someone made the front page in their pajamas." Leon said and chuckled lightly.

Connor groaned and sat up to look at him. "How're you feeling schatz?"

Leon frowned. "I have to get surgery. They're saying I'm out till next season."

"I'm sorry babe." Connor said and hugged him tightly.

Connor felt Leon start to shake as he felt wet tears soak his shirt. 

"Hey hey. It'll be okay. It'll be okay." Connor whispered and held him tightly. "You'll do surgery and recover and next season you'll be back kicking ass, yea?It won't be easy but I'll be here every step of the way. I promise."

Leon pulled away. " Sorry you have to see me like this."

"Hey none of that. I love you yeah? No matter what. I promise. For better or for worse." Leon smiled at that. " I literally faced the press in my pajamas for you. I love you." Connor continued.

"I love you too and I cannot wait to marry you soon." said Leon and kissed Connor softly.

No matter what Connor would always be there for Leon. Through all the ups and downs because to him there was no one else in the world who made him as happy as Leon.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback would be greatly appreciated!


End file.
